Cokes's WWYD Journal
This is Cokes' Journal for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. It chronicles a week in Cokes's life during March of 2008. March 12, 2008 I slept late this morning, missed my first class. No big deal, though. I decided to watch the Price is Right. There was an Asian guy on whose name was Paul Simon, and he won a BRAND NEW CAR!!!, but he didn't get to the showcase showdown. I didn't get to see him spin the wheel though, because, thanks to my proximity to New York, TPiR got pre-empted for five minutes or so because Spitzer announced that he was eventually going to resign and that the Lieutenant Governor was going to take over. Like I give a flying **** about the Governor of New York. I'm from the greater Boston area, and I go to the University of Massachusetts. Go jump in a canyon with your Governor and his steeply priced "Emperor's Club" (what the hell kind of name is that, anyway?) prostitutes, however attractive they may be. Does anyone really care? But I digress. I hung out, watched a bunch of college basketball, including Syracuse losing to Villanova by nineteen points, and West Virginia beating providence by four or five points. There's really nothing like college basketball in the month of March, anything can happen in any given game. Just this afternoon, in the Women's Big Twelve tournament, a team that went 0-16 in conference beat a team that went 16-0 in conference. If that doesn't exemplify how crazy things can be, I don't know what does. Anyway, I'm anxiously looking forward to UMass's game tomorrow evening against either Charlotte or Pats_D's Rhode Island Rams. A game against Rhode Island would be the third between our schools this year. UMass has won the first 2. We also beat Charlotte in the only game we played. Luckily for me, the game doesn't start until 9pm. I say luckily, because I have a midterm at 7pm that could last until 9, for math. What will be hard, though, is this dumb project type deal I have to do for my Inequality and Oppression class (which, ironically enough, is taught by a black woman). I have to find like...10 "key terms" from everything we've read (which is a ton of articles and such). The problem is, the key terms in question can be anything at all, but they have to be relevant. And then I have to like...present them all or something. I don't know exactly. I don't have the paper in front of me. But it's not something I'm looking forward to doing...it could end up being an all night thing, and I value my sleep a lot. Anyway, I finally got to play some Brawl today. Went over my old roommate's place, played for three and a half hours or so. Maybe more. He only had Snake, Luigi, Ness, Falcon, and Marth unlocked, though, because he's been busy with work and midterms and such. We actually unlocked Luigi and Snake while I was there. My favorite final smash at this point is probably Wario's. Turning into Wario Man may not look very incredible, but I'll be damned if it isn't the most practical, at least of the ones I saw (which was all of the available ones, basically). Snake's and Olimar's were probably number two and number three in terms of usefulness...though Pit 's and Dedede's can be very excellent under the right situations. The most gratifying one, I think, is probably Zelda/Sheik. Incredibly hard to hit with, but man, does your opponent hate you when you do. Most aggravating was probably Volt Tackle. That was incredibly difficult to control, but very powerful. Luigi's is hilarious, but not super useful, especially in one on one situations. Of all the new characters, I liked Lucas and Snake the most. Of the original 12, I probably played as Ness the most, and it's good to see he's not as sucktastic as he was in Melee. Of the Melee newcomers, I would have to give say that Sheik is probably still tops, at least of the few I played, though ICs seem a little bit better now. I feel like a lot of characters ranginess was decreased, though, to a point where, even after not playing Melee for 6 months, I found it obvious. Oh well. March 13,2008 Today kinda sucked. A lot. After watching a hilarious episode of Late night with Conan O'Brien, which featured the ever-entertaining Snoop, I more or less crawled into bed and tried to fall asleep, because i have an early class on thursdays, at 9:30. Much to my dismay, I was unable to fall asleep, despite trying every trick in the book to make me tired. Listening to music, reading books, reading an "overrated" topic, everything. I ended up pacing the halls of my dorm building for a while. I eventually fell asleep around 6am. I then proceeded to sleep through my roommate's alarm, his noisy tendencies, my own alarm, and woke up around 1pm. I watched some decent college basketball games, including the West Virginia upset of UConn in the Big East Tournament at Madison Square Garden. Later on, I started to prepare for my math midterm, which turned out to be an unnecessary waste of my time, as the test, which started at 7pm, was surprisingly easy. Only one or two questions I didn't know, but since they were multiple choice (who does multiple choice for math, anyway?). I got back, and had another piece of birthday cake to celebrate Then came the most aggravating part of my day. The UMass-Charlotte basketball game. It started out pretty tight, but UMass charged in the latter part of the first half to take a 36 to 19 lead at the half. We came out flat, and allowed the 49ers to get back into the game. With a little help from the refs, who called ticky-tack fouls on all of our big men, they outrebounded us by twelve for the game. They had thirteen more offensive rebounds than us, which led to about twenty more shots for the 49ers. Absolutely inexcusable, as was our inability to knock down foul shots. I also find it very painful that we got beat by some dumb mother****er named Leemire Goldwire. I mean really, who the hell names their kid that? (and before you ask, yes, he's black). We lost by four points, though it was, for all intents and purposes, actually one point. So now, we Minutemen Faithful are going to be on pins and needles for the entirety of the weekend, waiting for the likely screw job by the selection committee that will result in one team from the Atlantic 10 in the tournament, Xavier. On the upside, I'm now on break, as I have no classes tomorrow. I can't wait to get out of here, go home, play some Brawl, catch up with friends, and relax for a while. Unfortunately, most of tomorrow is just travel and such, so I won't get a ton done, but it's worth the aggravation to have some time off. I'm sorta wishing I had a way to fill more space, but today was a rough day, and I really don't care to talk too much about it, mainly because it wasn't very remarkable. I do sort of miss Guitar Hero, which is weird, because I've gone basically two months without it. I need to beat The Metal on expert. Badly. I have been stuck on it for eons now. Oh, there was one interesting thing about today, which I will recount here: As some of you may know, I got to play Brawl for the first time yesterday, at a friend's place. He lacked proper controllers, though, so we had to use Wiimote/Nunchuk. After about 4 hours of playing, I had developed a massive blister on the tip of my left thumb, which made life rather uncomfy, since I'm left handed. By the time I went to bed last night, if I gave my desk lamp a thumbs up, I could see light through the profile of the blister, it was that large. http://imgcake.com/img/thumb1.jpg http://imgcake.com/img/thumb2.jpg So just now, I decided to let the fluid out of it, and bandage it. I lacked a needle or anything, so the best I could do was clip the very edge of it with nail clippers. A veritable fountain of fluid came out. The result was what looked like some bizarre...marking on my skin. It was also numb for a few minutes. http://imgcake.com/my.php?image=thumb4a.jpg All is good now though. http://imgcake.com/my.php?image=thumb4.jpg March 14, 2008 Anyway, today was mainly a travel day. Slept until ten thirty, got my stuff packed up and such, and left to catch a 12:35 Peter Pan bus to Boston. I get to the place where they sell the tickets at 12:15 or so, and the line is out the door. I just miss the 12:35 bus, so I'm stuck with a couple dozen others waiting for the 1:35 one, which gets there at 1:20. We all hop onboard, and every single seat is taken by the time we leave. I get into South Station in Boston at about 3:30, grab some pizza, because I was really goddamn hungry. I go down stairs, hop on the Red Line (that's one of our four subway branches, for those of you who have never had the fortune to visit the greatest city in the world), go a couple stops, transfer onto the Green Line, ride that to North Station, and hop on a train toward home. I get to Salem around 5PM or so, go pick up my brother, we play a little Brawl (good god, he's atrocious, it scares me how gaming-tarded he is sometimes). We do a little of the Subspace Emissary on Hard, but then I depart to see my high school's senior show. It's a sort of sketch comedy/variety show thing that the senior class puts on each March, and, with the exception of last year, every time I've gone, it's been hilarious. This year was the best I've seen (aside from my classe's , of course). Only one skit didn't go over so hot, which was disappointing, because a friend of mine wrote it, and it was about The Floor is Lava. There were a few musical acts, a group of three kids did Sublime's "Santeria". A girl sang, one guy played guitar, and the other kid beatboxed the rest. It was pretty sweet. Same girl also sang "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" by U2, with the support of a full band. There was also a group that did "Come Together" and "Twist and Shout", both obviously Beatles tunes, and the kid that played guitar for them was pretty damn good. He wrote a solo into Twist and Shout and played it, it was pretty sweet. There were also two guys who did a Dave Matthews song...they weren't great. Other highlights consisted mainly of lampooning the teachers and staff, the two funniest of which were the result of men in drag (one playing a super butch, super stern administrator, and one playing a tiny, crazy, yet very effeminate Spanish teacher, who looks like Edna from The Incredibles). It was a very enjoyable show from top to bottom. I got home afterwards, and continued onward in Brawl, partly with my brother. We got through maybe...25% of the Subspace Emisarry before he went to bed, and since then, I've unlocked Snake, Ness, and I'm working on Falco now, actually. I'm thinking I'll go for Captain Falcon next....but I'm not positive. Haven't unlocked any stages or anything yet, though I do want to play on 75m pretty badly for some reason. I also can't wait to dig into the Stage Builder and see what crazy contraptions and such I can come up with. Unfortunately, I can't stay up all night, really, because I have a breakfast engagement at 10am, and an ultimate frisbee game at noon, then later on, dinner and a concert. Who's playing, you ask? Ted Leo and The Pharmacists, one of, if not my all time favorite, is opening, and the headlining act, as you might suspect in the Boston area this particular weekend, is none other than our very own Dropkick Murphys, who I also love. I'm very excited to see two of my favorites in the same concert. I'm sure much of my post tomorrow night will detail the concert. I can't wait. March 15 - March 16, 2008 *Note: The first half was written at like 3am last night, I actually fell asleep while writing it, so that's why the phrasing of stuff might sound weird now Dear. Sweet. Jesus. I don't think I've ever, in my life, been as physically exahausted as I am right now. It's taking a distinct effort just to slog my way through this post, but I'd rather get it done and only have to do 3 out of the last 5 days. But I digress. My day started at about 8:30 this morning, when I was woken by the barks of my dog. He's sixteen years old, and he's starting to lose control of his bodily functions. By the time I got out to the kitchen, he had peed all over it, which I was not happy to clean up. I went back to bed for an hour, because I had to be up around 9:30ish, as I had breakfast engagements at 10:00. Get up at 9:45, it's snowing out. What the hell. I dress reasonably warmly, hop in my car, and head off to breakfast with a couple friends who go back to school tomorrow. I had a stack of three buttermilk pancakes, a side of bacon, extra crispy, and a root beer to drink. One of my friends had a cheese ommelette with a bagel and homefries, the other had blueberry pancakes and homefries. I personally don't understand how people like homefries. I often order french fries with my breakfast, if the place I'm at has the fryolator running. People call me odd, but they're delicious with pancakes or french toast. I spent the afternoon playing Brawl, as the weather was too inclement to play Ultimate. At 4:30, I swung by my girlfriend's work to give her a sweatshirt she left in my car. Then I went and picked up my friends John and Dennis to go to the Ted Leo & The Pharmacists/Dropkick Murphys concert. We ate at Applebee's, then drove up to Lowell. Got there at around 7, parked, got in the massive line. Doors opened around ten past seven, and we had staked out a spot on the floor by 7:25. Much to our surprise, not long after, a bunch of the guys from the Dropkick Murphys came out and played two songs acoustic, "Fields of Athenry" and...damn it, I don't remember the other song...as a treat for those of us who got there early. Then, maybe 10 minutes later, Ted Leo and the guys came out. Ted opened by singing a folk song in Gaelic, then they played an 11 song set of their own stuff. The setlist, as I recall, was "Sons of Cain", "Me and Mia", "Army Bound", "Where Have All the Rude Boys Gone", "Angels' Share", "Counting Down the Hours", "Bottle of Buckie", "Colleen", "Timorous Me" and "Suspect Device" (there's one song somewhere in the middle that escapes me). After about 25 minutes of turnaround, the Dropkicks finally came on, played an intense set for about 90 minutes or so, including the rarely played live "Tessie", "Amazing Grace", and traditional closers "Kiss Me I'm ****faced" and "Skinhead on the MBTA", along with their other countless concert staples. By the time it was all done, I had sweated through my shirt and almost through my jeans. There was that much body heat in the middle of the floor. We stopped at a 7 Eleven on the way home, and I got a...something or other Gulp full of gatorade to rehydrate. Then I came home, played a little Brawl, talked on the computer and phone, and crashed, halfway through writing about the concert. Today....was much less exciting. Played a lot of the Subspace Emissary with my brother. We're in The Maze right now, pretty enjoyable so far. Got everyone unlocked except Sonic, WW Link, Jigglypuff (wtf), and Wolf. Got some of the stages unlocked, still missing a handful. Though I do have all the Melee ones. I still haven't messed around in the Stage Creator yet, but I have played the Coin Launcher a lot. It's strangely addicting. Right now, I'm working on getting Sonic before I go to bed, then I'm going to finish SSE, I think. Though if not for long phone calls, I'd have Sonic already and be finishing up the Emissary. Anyway, this game is going to have more than infinite replay value. Great birthday gift :D March 17, 2008 Today sucked, and sucked hard. I woke up, rather abruptly at around 11am, after going to bed at about four in the morning, feeling very sick to my stomach. I instinctively rushed across the hall to the bathroom. I ended up spending the next twenty minutes or so seated atop the throne. Throughout the day, I spent probably....between an hour and two hours on the toilet. It was absolutely awful. I've been like a walking Pepto BIsmol advertisement, though I don't have heartburn. I probably would, though, if I ate anything with any spiciness to it, like pizza or buffalo wings, but I've mostly resigned myself to eating mostly saltines, some soup, a little macaroni and cheese, and some of those tasty little Austin peanut butter crackers. Not the ones with the cheesy crackers though, the wheaty crackers. The cheesy ones blow. But yeah, sick as a dog, during my spring break. It sucks, don't let it happen to you. During the time I didn't spend in the bathroom, I played a whole lotta Super Smash Bros. Played a little of the original on my N64, which was mainly me screwing around with Board the Platforms (what the hell, Nintendo, why do you keep taking bonus stages away from us???). Then I booted up the Wii and played Brawl. Went through, got Wind Waker Link (I refuse to call him Toon Link, that's just a bit too asinine for me), THE Wolf O'Donnell, who I like more than Fox....maybe even more than Falco. I also went through the Subspace Emissary and found the three of them, in an effort to work towards 100%. I'm currently sitting on 89 or 90 percent, so I'll go back through and start earning crowns where I need them, which is quite a few places. I don't like that you can apparently go through and earn a crown on a level, but not actually gain any percentage points on your save file. But I'll live. If this god damn bug that I've caught doesn't kill me first. After unlocking all the characters, I began a crusade to take out as many of the challenges as I could. I took out a ton, which was nice. Almost every CD has been unlocked, with the exception of a few that require lengthy commitments, for example, 50 hours of Vs. mode play. Unlocked all the stages, too. 75m was the last one I unlocked (played a bunch as DK and Wind Waker Link while unlocking CDs). Don't know why I haven't got the Random Stage Select thing yet. I really wouldn't mind shutting off a few stages (Norfair in particular), so I don't have to deal with them. But that'll show up eventually. I also beat all of levels one and two on Target Smash, and got about a third of the way through level three. I'm really not a fan of the new Break the Targets setup. I miss the character-specific maps. And I really don't like there being items in the stages. Adds way too many elements into things. I don't want to try to hit a target and punch a Smart Bomb. That's just unnecessary, and a pain in the ass. Continuing onward, I beat all the remaining Solo Event Matches, on normal, unless playing on Hard had some effect. Overall, not as fun as Melee's event matches. Good, but not as good. Forty-one was pretty awesome though. Loved the fact that Mario was twice the size of Sonic and Snake. I then moved on to my favorite of the Stadium Events, the Home Run Contest. I've never been terribly good at it, but with the new blast shield that they added to the platform, I was able to break eleven hundred feet with all thirty-five characters. I didn't play around with it too too much, but I got my overall high score to around 50,000 feet. Still haven't broken 2,000 feet with any single character, though. If you've got any advice (assuming that anyone here is even reading this....), feel free to share. Same goes for the Target Smash, because I find that I'm not having an easy time doing any of the Target Smash speed-based challenges. I mean, it's only the first time I've played any of them, but I still feel like I should be able to beat some of the easier ones, and yet, I can't. Lastly, I messed around with the various Alloy Brawls. Got about 8 minutes through the 15 Minute Brawl with Sonic (I need to figure out the exact trick so only one enemy is onscreen for the majority of the time). I also played some of Endless Brawl, got like 80-something, and was pretty pissed about not getting to 100, which is a Challenge, so I didn't play it again >___>. I tried Cruel Brawl, and failed miserably with a few characters. Again, tips are welcome here. March 18, 2008 Today wasn't too too bad. I'm feeling a whole lot better (thanks to those of you who wished me well...oh wait...). I actually have an appetite now, and I don't feel as weak as I did yesterday. Yesterday afternoon, I could not even open a sleeve of Saltines, my hands seemed too weak to properly hold onto the ****ing thing. It sucked, I had to wait until someone happened by to have them open them for me. Today, though, I can open complex packaging with relative ease! Such a marvelous feeling, though you don't realize how important is until you've lost it. Aside from that, though, today was incredibly incredibly boring. I didn't rouse myself from bed until...I don't actually know. I want to say it was around 1:00, but it might have been later, I really can't remember. Either way, I got a solid nine to ten hours of sleep, which, along with lots and lots of fluids, is probably what's to thank for me feeling better so quickly. Either that or I just ate something bad...though the only thing I ate before getting sick was a DiGiorno pizza, which I can't imagine causing any sort of food poisoning...But I digress. Today, as I mentioned, was spent sleeping and lounging about. I didn't do very much at all. I did play some Brawl, though. I got online, finally ( Friend Code Ahoy: 0688-5022-8200 ). Played Kleenex a few times. The first, my Lucas edged out his Marth in a close, but laggy match. I then proceeded to overestimate my time in between matches and accidentally got stuck as Snake, who I'm not very good with, at least not yet. Kleenex used Ike and won pretty handily. The third match, I went back to Lucas, he stayed as Ike. As I began to gain the upper hand, however, the match ended, as Kleenex claimed he couldn't deal with the lag >_____>. I call shenanigans, personally, because it wasn't that terrible. I do think it was his end though, because I played Crono a bit later, and it was less laggy, despite the fact that Crono's in North Carolina, and Kleenex is in New York (I'm in the Boston area, in case you don't remember...not sure how anyone possibly reading this could forget that though). Anyway, Crono and I had an epic Lucas (him) vs. Claus (me) match on The Bridge of Eldin. Throughout the match, we mirrored each other no fewer than a dozen times, and perfectly countered each other just as many. It made the Dark Link battle from Ocarina of Time look like a Abbott and Costello routine by comparison. In the end, it came down to him winning, on a slightly lag-aided Usmash, with me at about 110% and him at 141%. I was very disappointed that I coughed up what should have been a well earned win, but I'll live. We played one more serious match, me as Wario, him as Pokemon Trainer. He jumped out to an early lead, mainly with Ivysaur and Squirtle, but I fought back to get it to two to one, before his Ivysaur finished off my relatively dinged up Wario. If he had fought as hadn't used either Squirtle or Ivysaur, I probably would've won. I didn't find his Charizard very great. Though, I'd be remiss to say that my Wario is good, because at this point, it's far from it. But I like his potential. That was basically the extent of my Brawling online for the day. I did some more work in Target Smash, finishing up Level 3 and doing about 10 or so of Level 4. Level three is probably my least favorite by a wide margin. It just sucks. Four is decent, though really, the slipperiness bugs the living Christ out of me. And let me tell you, I have quite a bit of Christ in me. I've been known to turn water into pure, unadulterated funk, you know. And wear sandals all the time. I put in some time with the Stage Builder, too, which is spectacular. I built an absolutely hilarious stage, which my brother and I have taken to calling "Doom Pinball", which consists of a huge wall of bricks up each side, with a two block gap for entrance and exit. These entrances though, are lined with spikes. The top is also a solid wall of bricks, except for a two block gap, though this one has no spikes (are there sideways/upside down spikes in Stage Builder Items 3? I don't have that yet) The bottom of the stage, on the other hand, is a wall of springs, save for a two gap hole in the middle. There are also 2 up-down floating platforms and 4 left-right floating platforms in the center of all this. It's set in the industrialish background, with Waluigi Pinball as the music, of course. Let me tell you, it's impossible to kill anyone until they hit like 300+ damage. But the stage is absolutely a blast for small stock FFAs, like 2 or 3 max. Timed matches, too, but to a lesser degree. My brother also found a glitch with G&W that keeps him from bouncing back up, which he turned into a considerable advantage after a little while. It ended up winning him the match by one life. But yeah, that was my stage of the day. I might submit it, see if it gets picked >_> Incidentally, today's stage was badass. Might end up recreating that one. March 19, 2008 Today was a pretty good day. I slept super late again, almost until 2:30 in the afternoon. I got up, found my cellphone dead, despite being plugged in, and then I realized that the charger was plugged into an outlet that is operated by a wall switch, which, of course, wasn't on. Whoops. Flipped it on, and headed downstairs to watch some TV and check up on things on the computer. I was feeling much better than I had the previous two days, which lead me to believe that whatever it was that had made me sick was just a 48 hour bug or something along those lines. Not long after being up, I talked to my dad on the phone. He asked me how I was feeling, and I told him that I was doing much better. He then went on to inform me that it's a good thing I was feeling well, because we apparently had plans to go out to dinner with my grandmother, with whom I share a birthday. It was a bit late, but seeing as I've only been home for a few days and most of them I've been under the weather, this was about the only time we could do it. She and my great aunt (is that what you call one of your parent's aunts or uncles? Great? I really don't know), and we ended up going to a pretty much brand new Pizzeria Uno. This had to be the coolest restaurant I've been in, and I've been in a few Hard Rocks, Not Your Average Joe's (I don't know if anyone in the GameFAQs universe knows of this place, nor do i know if there are more than one, but it's a pretty awesome restaurant), and a few other sweet restaurants, like the Rockmore (it's a floating restaurant, in the middle of the ocean. As you might expect, they have great seafood >___>). But this place was just awesome. Big revolving door, high, almost cathedral-like ceilings, a fireplace, a badass bar, and dozens of cleverly placed HDTVs throughout the restaurant. All that, and they had a very unique seating arrangement, almost as if there was several different little cafes all melded into one building, because there were sort of areas and alcoves and stuff. Really neat from an architectural perspective. I got a full size deep dish pepperoni pizza (how can you not, really?). My dad got a barbecue chicken flatbread pizza (absolutely delicious), my mom got some lame pizza because she has no gall bladder. My little brother got shrimp scampi (if he's doing this at 14, i can imagine what he'll be like as a senior citizen >__>). My great aunt got chicken parm (snoozefest), and my grandmother got steak tips, which were also very delicious. Neither she nor I wanted dessert, but the waiter got my brother's dessert, a brownie bowl, for free for us, as a token gesture. He was a very excellent waiter. I think we tipped him like 30%, he was that good. From there, I came home, worked a little on my brackets, since they're due tomorrow. Doing two for my dad's "office" pool. He doesn't really have an office, per say, because he's a jet engine assembler at General Electric. So there is a huge huge huge pool there every year. $20 to get in. Last year, it was worth about $8900 to the winner, and that's not even 100% of the money. There are 4 or 5 places that get cash. I think first is like...70%, though. In 2005, I was one win away from winning the whole thing, and it was Kentucky's endlessly painful loss to Michigan State that cost me the whole kit and kaboodle. I was so devastated at the time, it killed me. I might actually have a fully-functioning automobile if that had come through. My current car has no interior light, the front driver's side window doesn't go all the way up, because it's off it's track, and the passenger side front window doesn't go down. Also, my right mirror has been held on with crazy glue since last August (seriously. Crazy glue. It's incredible). It also occasionally stalls on me for some reason, even though it's an automatic transmission. But aside from that, it's a good enough car and it gets me places. But anyway....I'm hoping for another good year this year, maybe make myself some coinage, which I desperately need. I wouldn't even have to get a job this summer (or next) if I win. So, keep your fingers crossed for me, if you have no money of your own on the line. Or if you do, but it's not that much, I'd appreciate the extra cheering for the teams I need. After that, I got on the computer and saw Taslion's topic about improving your Wii wifi speeds. I gave it a try, and it worked brilliantly. I faced Board 8's resident DDR machine, ApplekidgonnalosethisconstestJosh, who, mainly by virtue of his incredible ability to get the right item at the right time, beat me in like 9 out of 10 three stock matches. I gave away 3 or 4 of them, and all were reasonably close. I don't think there was a single shutout. We did fight on quite a few awful stages though. Big Blue (I wouldn't have minded, but I was Snake), Mario Bros., 75m, etc. We did have an epic Wolf (me) vs Marth (him) on Shadow Moses Island though. He jumped out to an early 3-2 lead, I fought back, got it to heavily damaged 2 to a clean 2. Got maybe 45-55% on him before he took the lead again, 2 to 1. I fought back hard, killed him with about 35% on Wolf, tying it at 1-1, and we fought bitterly to the death, which saw me close the 35% damage gap to about 10%, at ~120% to ~110%, before a mistimed roll left me open for a sword swipe. With the right wall broken down, I had no chance to survive. It was a great time though, and entirely lagless, despite the something like 1500 mile distance between Josh and I. I look forward to playing him again in the future (and winning >_>) Since then, I've watched TV. Conan and Sportscenter mainly. Going to bed shortly. But I had to get the last day of this challenge over with first. :D Category: WWYD